


Pictures

by JengaManga



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Nudes, Porn With Plot, Sext, Sexting, Smut, Transgender, hetro sex, idk man what even, literal sin, trans male, trans sock, trashy, wow not just straight banging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JengaManga/pseuds/JengaManga
Summary: Now THATS what I call BANGING hell yeahNudes, sex, and uh more sex





	Pictures

Jonathan sat in Physics, doodling random stars on his empty notebook paper. He was suppose to be taking notes, but had drowned out his teacher’s lecture before class had even started. 

Sock had decided to stay home today and oh my fucking god it was so boring. He had no other friends in school, they avoided him and the weird kid. Sock hadn't texted him either. He felt his phone vibrate in his hoodie pocket so he pulled it out without haste. 

‘Promise not to tell?’-S  
Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, biting the inside of his cheek.

‘Wym?’-J 

‘Just promise!’-S  
Jonathan rolled his eyes. 

‘Fine, I promise’-J 

Not less than 3 minutes later he got a text he wasn't prepared for. One that made his pants start to get uncomfortable and a hot flush run across his face. 

Sock had sent him a picture of himself sitting on the floor in front of Jonathan's body mirror. Except, he was only wearing one of Jonathan's shirts. And his underwear.  
Before Jonathan could comprehend what was happening, Sock sent him another picture, without his shirt on, binder only. Jonathan's mind finally snapped back to reality and he was thankful that he sat in the back of the class. 

‘Wow’- J  
Jonathan kept looking at the pictures, looking up once in awhile at his teacher to make sure he didn't get caught.

The next picture was of Sock making a sexy pose, pulling the strap of his binder down. Jonathan could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter. God, it was so uncomfortable. 

Next picture and the binder was off, but Sock was covering his chest with his arm.

‘Ugh you're such a damn tease’-J  
Jonathan looked at the clock. 2:21. Motherfuck. Schools out in 9 minutes. He was gonna run his ass home as soon as he would get off the bus to tackle Sock down and rail him into the bed. 

‘You'll get to see the rest when you get home ;)’-S  
Jonathan almost groaned out loud but soon caught himself. 

‘Oh you'll get it’-J  
Jonathan bit his lip.

‘Oh really? Tell me how ;3c ’-S  
Jonathan wasn't prepared for that. He sat there, searching his mind for the best sexiest things he could think about, Sock’s kinks, just anything. 

‘I'm gonna pin those arms down and see them titties and kiss them titties. I'm gonna tease you more than possible then fuck you until you see stars and you'll need me to carry you because you're so damn sore. I'm gonna mark you as mine, fill you up until you can't handle it anymore. Oh my fucking god I'm gonna make you scream my name all the way to the deepest pits of hell that'll make the devil blush.’-J 

Jonathan was so wrapped up in the dirty talk he almost missed the bell ring. He was _so_ lucky that his hoodie was covering up his growing erection. 

He hopped on the bus with his headphones in, getting another text back from Sock. His arm wasn't covering his chest anymore and he was groping one of his breasts, tongue stuck out. Now he was saving _that_ one.  
‘You are so fucking hot’-S 

Jonathan didn't answer back, just staring at the photo. He almost missed his stop, someone had to shake his shoulder to remind him before the driver moved on to the rest of his stops. He couldn’t wait another minute to get home. 

He hopped off the bus and started to jog his way home, ignoring the strange looks he got from the bus passengers and bystanders. 

He practically broke the door down by opening it and slamming it closed. He rushed up the stairs and swung his door open looking at the sight on the bed while panting out of breath. Sock was back in the t-shirt but Jonathan couldn't see the straps of his binder so it must be off. Sock laid on his side, elbow propping him up and arm draped over his waist. 

“Heyya hot stuff,” Sock winked and bit his tongue, smiling up at Jonathan. 

Without a word Jonathan slammed the door shut, tossed his backpack somewhere, and ripped his headphones off. He walked slowly to the bed and crawled on top of Sock. Jonathan just sat there, looking at him. Taking in such beauty. Such false innocence. That sexy beast.

“Why you staring?” Sock blushed, biting his lip. 

“You're just… god I love you,” Jonathan leaned down and smashed their lips together. 

Sock smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jonathan’s neck to pull him closer. He laced his fingers in Jonathan's hair, tugging on tuffs of the blond locks. Jonathan moaned shamelessly, biting onto Sock’s bottom lip. Sock opened his mouth, slipping his tongue into Jonathan's mouth. Jonathan bit onto it, pulling back, and smiled when he heard Sock whine in protest. 

“Noooooo kiss me,” Sock complained, bucking his hips onto Jonathan's and smiling when he felt his boner.  
“Wow, those pictures really turned you on, huh?,” he giggled, grinding even harder. 

Jonathan moaned, temporarily immobilized. Sock took this opportunity to roll them over, straddling Jonathan's hips and pulling his shirt off. Jonathan responded to this by a bite of the lip and practically ripping Sock’s shirt off, which was actually Jonathan's. 

“Much better,” Jonathan smirked, hands trailing up Sock’s chest. 

Sock shivered at his cold hands and squeaked when Jonathan ran his calloused thumbs over his soft nipples. Jonathan groped onto his breasts hard before leaning up to suck on his nipple. 

“Oh fuckkk,” Sock groaned and rolled his head back.

He grinded against Jonathan's hips while his skin heated up more and more, sweating a bit. Jonathan responded to this by grunting, biting softly on the nub. He gave them one last kiss before leaning up to kiss Sock straight on the lips. Sock smiled into the kiss, the all tongue kiss. He then started to slowly slide off and down Jonathan’s body. Nibbles on the collarbone, hickeys down his chest, bites to his hip bones. 

Jonathan groaned, head rolling back. Sock pushed Jonathan flush to the bed so he could undo his belt and pants. Sock left a hot kiss onto his clothed erection, Jonathan groaning in frustration and pleasure. Sock took this as his cue to pull the offending boxers off and let little Jon spring free. He also took his damn sweet time by giving it small kisses and little kitten licks as he stared into Jonathan's eyes. Holy fuck, that should be illegal. They were breaking the law.

Jonathan ran his fingers in both his own hair and Sock’s, rolling his hips. Sock smiled and kissed the head, licking the slit a bit. He finally _finally_ took the head into his mouth and started to suck, pumping the base. He bobbed his head up and down slowly, speeding up as Jonathan's moans and squirms became more frequent. 

“Oh fuck babe,” Jonathan gasped, hips bucking as he could feel himself near the edge. Sock, the little asshole, pulled away and sat up and looked at him with a sly look, saliva dripping from his swollen lips.  
“Babe what the hell,” Jonathan groaned, reaching down to touch himself as he looked up at him with a dark look. Sock grabbed his hand and leaned up to kiss him in the lips.  
Oh this means war.  
Jonathan grabbed Sock so he was straddling him, hands on his inner thighs. He sighed and rolled his hips only to be pushed down onto the bed by Jonathan. 

Jonathan spread Sock’s legs and laid in between him, leaving a trail of hickeys down his cute little pudgy stomach. Sock squeaked with a hint of giggling, pulling at Jonathan's hair. He moaned against his soft skin that sent little jolts up his spine. Jonathan finally got in between his legs, rubbing his inner thighs. Sock groaned in frustration, just as Jonathan did earlier. Got you now, motherfucker. 

Jonathan thumbed Sock’s core slowly, realizing how wet he actually was. He smirked, biting his lip before leaving open kisses on his covered pussy. Sock groaned and bucked his hips into Jonathan's mouth, making Jonathan chuckle that sent shock waves up his body and squirm.

Jonathan finally pulled Sock’s shorts down, basking in its glory. He licked his own lips before kissing the swollen inner lips. Sock sighed in just pure bliss, arching his back and his hands behind his head. Jonathan licked up and down the slit then started to suck on his sensitive clit. He inserted his finger into him which made Sock gasp before moaning when Jonathan started to finger him. 

Jonathan looked up at Sock with smoldering eyes. He all but melted at the sight of the blond in between his legs, thighs twitching. Sock whined and moaned breathing fast and heavy. Jonathan felt how tight Sock was becoming so he pulled himself off of Sock and wiped his mouth with his hand. 

“You motherfuc-,” Sock was cut off with his own gaso when Jonathan licked his fingers with a dark, seductive look in his eyes. 

“Paybacks a bitch, huh?” Jonathan mocked, a reference from earlier. 

“Wha? Oh, ugh,” Sock remembered but scooted closer to Jonathan.  
“Just fuck me already, buff daddy,” he teased. 

Jonathan laughed a little hard, crawling in between his legs again and reached for a condom in the nightstand. 

“Yes sir,” he was still laughing when he got one and tried to open the packet. 

Sock just rolled his eyes with a smile, nabbing the packet and opened it himself. He took his sweet time rolling it onto Jonathan's head and down the shaft. 

“You fucking tease,” Jonathan growled, pinning Sock by the arms. He positioned their hips and pushed himself into Sock’s entrance. He whined and threw his head back as Jonathan bottomed out in him then stayed still. 

Sock whined, this time in frustration, and began to grind his hip onto his dick. Jonathan bit his lip as he watched this then flipped them over. He sat up as Sock gasped at the new sensation, hands behind him and gripping onto Jonathan's thighs. 

“Oh hell yeah,” Sock smiled before pinning Jonathan right back onto the bed and began to move his hips, slowly taking him. 

He sat up, gripping his own thighs as he bounced up and down. Jonathan moaned and grabbed him by the hips to drive him down harder onto his dick which made Sock jumped and writhe in pleasure, head thrown back to let out a loud, drawn out moan. Jonathan left scratches up and down his thighs then rolled them back over so he could rail Sock into the bed like he said he would. 

“Oh fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” Sock chanted, reaching his hands to pull on Jonathan's hair more. 

He groaned and leaned down to bite hard onto his shoulder, sucking or licking afterwards. Sock met his hips with Jonathan's, mumbling more praises as he drooled and his eyes rolled up. 

“Ugh you're so fucking good. Ugh, fuck me! Oh yes, oh my fuckkkkk. Mmm I-I love you. Oh! Jonathan!” Were some of the things Sock chanted, whispering and squeaking softly into his ear. Jonathan responded to this when he found his sweet spot and thrusted right into it. 

He pulled back to look at Sock’s lax face, mouth ajar and eyes half lidded. They both lightly smiled, chuckling a bit before tenderly locking lips. Sock tangled his hands into Jonathan's hair, pulling Jonathan even closer into him. Their passionate kissed was so sweet and pure, unlike the hot mess that was happening in between their legs. Jonathan's thrusts became erratic and rhythmless as they both began to meet their climax. 

“Ugh, fuckkk I'm gonna fucking cum!” Sock squealed, wrapping his legs around Jonathan.  
“Fucking cum babe, cum with me,” Jonathan groaned, looking at his face as he could feel himself about to burst.

Sock almost screamed as he exploded, chanting Jonathan's name over and over again. Jonathan smiled cockily, fucking him harder and deeper before he felt his own release, cumming into the condom. They moaned together, Sock’s body rigid as Jonathan slowly rode out their highs. 

When he stopped he just held himself up for a second longer before plopping onto Sock, making him grunt. 

“You're so amazing, I love you,” Sock smiled slackly, body melting into the bed and Jonathan. 

“I love you more,” Jonathan retorted, pulling out with a groan from him and a quiver from Sock and discarded the condom. 

“Hey,” Sock called out as he and Jonathan snuggled into each other under the covers. 

“Huh?” Jonathan was almost asleep, holding him tight as their legs intertwined. 

“You better not show those pictures,” he warned, looking up at Jonathan with a serious face. 

“No way in hell, you're mine,” Jonathan reminded, kissing all over Sock face. 

He giggled and squeaked at the feeling, snuggling into Jonathan's neck. Jonathan chanted ‘mine’ softly again and again until it was slurred and barely audible. As the last ‘mine’ left his lips, a snore following after.  
Sock smiled and finally responded before drifting off as well,  
‘Yours’.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I had this idea in my head n it was so fcking hOT so I wrote it down and I've been withholding it for a week now but here it is in all this savory sinfulness. No idea how Sock would be at home, but for the sake of nudes (who doesn't love em) he's at home horny and half naked
> 
> Also I like titties


End file.
